


SnowGuard

by pherryt



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Art, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Snowmen, Teasing, little ficlet to go with the art, snow person versions of the rest of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Joe and Nicky having a little downtime and having fun in the snow.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	SnowGuard

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [bookwormywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> I had sooooo much fun making this! My second time drawing Joe and Nicky, first time drawing any of the others. I do lots of art, but still a newbie with the Old Guard. Also, I'm still far too amused at the title for this, I'm not entirely sure why.
> 
> Trying to make the snowmen look like the rest of the team without a lot of the definition they would normally get was tough, but I'm pretty happy with how they turned out. I think it's pretty easy to tell who's who, despite that. 
> 
> So - these were the 3 out of 5 prompts that inspired the picture :
> 
> Immortal Husbands On Holiday  
> Snow!!!!  
> Found family or actual family during any kind of winter festival
> 
> \- Bookwormywriter - I hope you like it! *nervously places offering down*

"Yusuf, take a break and get warm with me," Nicky said. Even despite his trip back inside to get something hot to drink, the tips of his ears, his nose and cheeks were still quite cold. He stared at the four finished figures that had taken them most of the morning and afternoon to make. 

"Not yet," Joe said, "I want to finish this before we lose the light."

Nicky crouched beside him and nudged his shoulder. "Here, at least drink this," he cajoled. "Your skin must be like ice."

Joe turned and beamed at Nicky, the love Nicky felt for Joe reflected back in his eyes. It would never fail to take his breath away.

"Thank you, Nicolò," Joe said softly. He cupped Nicky's cheek with one, gloved hand and laughed just as softly when Nicky shivered under the snowy touch, glaring at Joe from under his hat.

"Yusuf," Nicky admonished. "See if I bring you something warm to drink the next time you wish to play in the snow."

Joe took the mug gently from Nicky's hands and drank it, his eyes still twinkling with mirth.

"Help me finish, then we can go back inside and I will keep you warm, any way you wish."

And, well, with a promise like that, Nicky would be a fool to pass up the offer. 


End file.
